U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,516, which issued to the assignee of the present invention, describes phosphate compositions derived from a metal oxide, wollastonite and phosphoric acid, the compositions being useful to provide foamed and unfoamed phosphate ceramic materials which are water resistant. The foam compositions are useful to prepare a variety of products; however, in a commercial environment, such materials are often difficult to handle because it is desirable to continuously provide a uniform coating of foaming or foamable material to a substrate. The foaming compositions as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,516 are difficult to apply in a uniform manner because they tend to foam vertically, and not laterally, when applied to a substrate. Attempts to deposit the material on a substrate and then to move it laterally by physical means provided generally unsatisfactory products. Similarly, depositing a series of streams of foaming material on a substrate also led to non-uniform products in that the streams of applied material tended to maintain their integrity, and did not readily mix with one another.